As a method for synthesizing an optically active 5-hydroxy-3-ketoester compound, an asymmetric aldol reaction in which 1,3-bis-(trimethylsiloxy)-1-methoxy-buta-1,3-diene and an aldehyde are reacted in the presence of an optically active binaphthol-titanium complex under a low temperature condition has been reported (Non-Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 2).
Subsequently, a reaction example in which high yield and high stereoselectivity are achieved by the same asymmetric aldol reaction in the presence of N,N,N′,N′-tetramethylethylenediamine under a room temperature condition has been reported. However, in this report, a reactive substrate is limited to cinnamaldehyde. Furthermore, when an amine other than N,N,N′,N′-tetramethylethylenediamine is used, the stereoselectivity decreases, and in particular, when a pyridine is used, the stereoselectivity largely decreases (Non-Patent Document 3).
Among the optically active 5-hydroxy-3-ketoester compounds described above, isopropyl (S,E)-7-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-6-isopropyl-2-(N-methylmethylsulfonamido)pyrimidin-5-yl]-5-hydroxy-3-oxohept-6-enoate is a compound that has not been known. Therefore, a method for synthesizing the compound and a crystal of the compound are also unknown (for compounds of similar structure, see Patent Documents 1 to 6).